


Пунктик

by TylerAsDurden



Series: Всё что пожелаешь (тебя) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Написано на заявку:II-11. Малек. У Магнуса пунктик на пальцах Алека.





	

↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑

Магнус ничего не может поделать с тем, насколько красивые у Алека пальцы. Не то чтобы ему нужно было что-то с этим делать, да. Но он бы хотел. Не изменить, но почувствовать, узнать об этом во всех доступных человеку — или магу — смыслах. Он молчит о своих желаниях. Это не свойственно Магнусу и сомнительно, что он сможет продержаться долго, но пока ему удается и всё идет хорошо. Он не пугает Алека слишком сильно, не отталкивает, позволяет им постепенно узнать друг друга. И вообще пока не совсем уверен, когда может наступить подходящий момент, чтобы позволить заметить свою увлеченность.

Поэтому он получает то, что хочет, украдкой. Мимолетными касаниями, долгими взглядами, которые даже и не смущают Александра толком, и в этом есть своя прелесть. Порой Магнус представляет, что Алек знает, видит и осознанно участвует в их маленькой игре: иногда выставляя напоказ, иногда мимолетно прикасаясь, закусывая собственные костяшки, очень редко — задумчиво прижимая пальцы к губам. Магнус понимает, что всё это происходит неосознанно со стороны Алека, но всё равно воспринимает как изощренную пытку. Сладкую, наполняющую тянущим ожиданием и дрожью предвкушения. Магнусу это нравится.

↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑

Их отношения развиваются медленно, граница за границей, но при этом напоминают какие-то монструозные русские горки. Когда слишком долго не происходит вообще ничего, настолько, что ты забываешь, что это не обыкновенная железная дорога, а потом тебя встречает резкий поворот, подъем или спуск, и дыхания не хватает даже чтобы заорать толком, а руки на поручнях сводит судорогой. Помимо того, Магнус чувствует себя так, словно постоянно держится за стоп-кран, потому что — и это очевидно — Алек тормозить совершенно не умеет. Такими рывками у них происходит всё: первый поцелуй, первое свидание, первый секс, — и Магнусу даже не хватает интуиции, чтобы предвидеть хоть одно из этих событий. Алек не устает изумлять его, одновременно оставаясь совершенно, обезоруживающе открытым и зашифрованным, как древний манускрипт на несуществующем языке.

После каждого такого взрыва (а это чувствуется именно как взрывы, Магнус не преувеличивает), их отношения переходят на новый уровень, словно какие-то пазы устанавливаются на свои места, и всё это делает снова Алек. Совершенно обыденно, легко, как само собой разумеющееся он вводит новую привычку, новый порядок, каждый раз приятно удивляя Магнуса. И это стоит всего. Магнус не становится ведомым, совсем нет. Он провоцирует и подыгрывает, и едва не тонет в Алеке без остатка. Чувствует себя немного слишком живым и уязвимым, и в некоторой степени ожидает боли — настолько открытым он остается вне зависимости от любых усилий, его защитные рефлексы не работают с Алеком, но тот никогда не подводит в конечном итоге.

Часто — они ссорятся, спорят из-за каждой мелочи: за завтраком, на прогулке, разрабатывая план (Магнус не упоминал, что охвативший мир апокалипсис никуда не исчез и только набирает обороты всё это время?). Ещё чаще — идеально срабатывают в паре, в процессе боя и в любой экстренной ситуации, подстраиваясь друг под друга без всяких тренировок, просто забывая сомневаться в такие моменты. Что, кажется, вызывает у Джейса ревность. И Магнус совсем не злорадствует по этому поводу, нет. Они могут не видеться и не разговаривать по несколько дней. Могут целоваться на публике. Могут проснуться вместе на книгах в библиотеке Магнуса ещё более измотанными, чем засыпали, только чтобы вернуться к делам. Могут говорить часами. Магнус не знает, что думает по этому поводу Алек, не знает, как это работает, но он сам немного шокирован. Он не верит, что всего этого можно достичь за неполные полтора месяца вместе. Но факт есть факт. И Магнус старается не упустить ни единой секунды с Алеком, ведь время, что бы не думал его гордый сумеречный охотник, всё ещё работает против них обоих.

Особенными для Магнуса становятся именно такие моменты, как сейчас. Он молча сидит, не занятый абсолютно ничем, и просто наблюдает, как Алек тренируется. Сомнительный повод для гордости, но тем не менее: Алек, который ненавидит пристальное внимание к себе, ежится даже под взглядами близких, вот уже неделю позволяет ему смотреть. 

Тренировка, за которой Магнус следит сейчас, — его любимая. Да, Алек хорош в рукопашном бою, прекрасен у боксерского мешка (особенно без худи и майки), но когда в его руках оказывается лук, он словно бы сливается с ним в одно целое и оживает совершенно особенным образом. Он хладнокровен, уверен, расслаблен — и Магнус мог любоваться им таким вечность. Есть и ещё кое-что в тренировках с луком. Их маленький секрет. То, о чем они никогда не говорят вслух, но Магнус знает, по тому, как Алек коротко смотрит на него, перед тем, как в первый раз натянуть тетиву, что не только он помнит. Этот лук всё ещё принадлежит Магнусу. Глупое фантомное чувство, но когда Алек сжимает пальцы на рукоятке, Магнус ощущает это как прикосновение к собственной коже.

Он следит за быстрыми и четкими движениями, стараясь уловить, запомнить каждую деталь: звук дыхания, сосредоточенный взгляд, движения мышц под кожей. О, Магнус мог бы написать целую поэму о том, как у Алека выступают косточки у плечевого сустава. О плавных линиях плечевых мышц, подчеркнутых темными рунами, о мощных и длинных предплечьях, о кистях, о венках на них. Магнус никогда не умел рисовать, он не знает, как наложить такие тени, но всё ещё знает, что руки Алека словно нарисованы — светлой акварелью и тенями. Это завораживает. Магнус отводит взгляд.

Может быть, только может быть, у него есть небольшой пунктик. Фиксация. Страсть. Слабость. 

Когда Алек берет из колчана очередную стрелу, когда натягивает и спускает тетиву, Магнус неотрывно следит за его пальцами. Изящными, длинными, словно выточенными из камня, ловкими и сильными. То, как Алек управляется ими с тетивой и стрелами, заставляет дыхание Магнуса участиться, глаза расшириться, жар собраться внизу его живота. Магнус даже не представляет ничего в такие моменты. Ему достаточно просто смотреть. Чуть больше — знать, что этот парень, он весь, насколько это возможно, хотя бы сейчас — принадлежит Магнусу.

Когда Алек резко оборачивается к нему, Магнуса на секунду прошибает иррациональный страх, что он пойман с поличным. В чем? В том, что пялится на собственного парня с его разрешения? Сарказм не помогает. Дело в том, что эта слабость, эта зависимость пугает Магнуса сама по себе. То, насколько он на самом деле беспомощен перед этим нефилимом. Какую власть тот над ним имеет. Алек мягко улыбается ему, сдергивая с плеча опустевший колчан, и входит в зону полигона, чтобы собрать стрелы. Магнус, конечно, мог бы зачаровать их, чтобы, достигнув цели, те сами возвращались к владельцу, но, однозначно, не сегодня. Ведь это значило бы лишить себя такого прекрасного вида.

— Может, — говорит он, уже убравший оружие на место и вернувшийся к Магнусу, — может, ты сегодня откроешь портал до своей квартиры?

Алек краснеет и отводит взгляд, словно бы всё ещё не уверенный, что Магнус согласится, что он не торопит события, которые сам хотел притормозить, даже таким простым предложением. И Магнус сдается. У саркастичных комментариев и любых шуток просто нет шансов. Он коротко кивает, протягивая руку. Может быть, сегодня ему достанется поцелуй. Если повезет — даже нечто большее.

↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑

Магнус не может не заметить, что на протяжении всего дня Алек совсем не разговорчив. То есть, ещё более неразговорчив, чем обычно. Это во всех смыслах комфортное молчание, Магнус не возражает, но чувствует, что за этим кроется что-то ещё. Алек выходит из портала, делает пару шагов по гостиной прежде, чем развернуться к Магнусу и окинуть его пристальным взглядом. Так, словно ищет какой-то ответ. Словно делает выбор.

Магнус чуть отклоняет голову набок, изучая в ответ. Спрашивает, когда Алек медленно подходит к нему ближе. Недостаточно близко.

— Я же вижу, ты что-то задумал, мой ангел. — Пауза. — Мне стоит бояться, сладкий?

— Ш-ш, — выдыхает Алек, легко касаясь его губ указательным пальцем. Это не должно так возбуждать, но по позвоночнику словно пробегает электрический импульс, и абсолютно каждый участок кожи становится чувствительным. Алек улыбается заговорщицки и невинно, и Магнус улыбается в ответ, не может отвести взгляда от его глаз.

Он тянется за поцелуем, когда Алек отнимает руку, но оказывается обманут ловким плавным движением сумеречного охотника. Доля секунды, и он сжимает бедрами талию Алека, оторванный от пола, удерживаемый за ягодицы сильными руками, плавящийся, прижимаясь к сильному торсу. Теперь он смотрит на Алека сверху вниз, осторожно опуская руки ему на плечи, и это кружит голову. Магнус принимает правила игры. 

Улыбка Алека неуловимо меняется, пока он медленно идет в направлении спальни. Он не делает больше ничего, не увеличивает зону контакта, только смотрит. Магнус, не глядя, распахивает магией дверь, просто почувствовав, что Алек приостановился. Так же, не глядя, хотя она теперь и в зоне его видимости, запирает её. Алек коротко удовлетворенно выдыхает. Он останавливается у самой постели, осторожно опускаясь на одно колено, чтобы уложить Магнуса, но не ложится следом. Встает, делает шаг назад. Всё ещё улыбается, словно предлагая разгадать его мысли. Магнус пробует. Он отползает чуть дальше, на середину кровати, устраиваясь на спине. Твой ход.

— Разденься, — просит Алек, не сдвинувшись с места, и по одному этому короткому слову, по жадному взгляду и интонации, прочти превращающей просьбу в команду, Магнус понимает, что от него требуется. Он не прибегает к эпатажным щелчкам пальцами и обходится вовсе без искр, одним лаконичным жестом избавляясь ото всей одежды, колец и кулонов, оставляя лишь каффу. Он знает, счастлив знать, быть почти уверенным — его природной эффектности будет достаточно.

↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑

У них уже был секс, понимает Магнус, но вот этого — не было. Не было времени рассмотреть друг друга, впитать картинки глазами. Это так логично, что Алеку это нужно даже сильнее, чем ему самому. И немного больно, что он всё ещё не умеет попросить иначе, не осознает, как много Магнус готов дать ему, услышав одно простое «хочу».

Алек смотрит голодно. Жадно. О, Магнус чувствует этот взгляд. Гордится им. Вся сила воли уходит на то, чтобы лежать как можно непринужденнее, не податься вперед, не раздвинуть хоть немного ноги, не коснуться себя. Только заметив, как сглатывает Алек, уставившись ему в пах, как делает полшага вперед, ближе, он наконец осознает: член у него самого стоит уже почти болезненно. «Что ты делаешь со мной, Александр?» — с восхищением думает Магнус. Заставляет себя промолчать, зная, что может нарушить что-то в этом моменте, таком горячем и одновременно таком хрупком.

Магнус любил, когда на него смотрели. О, он наслаждался этим, превратив то, что некогда считалось его недостатками, в достоинства, от которых нельзя было отвести взгляд. Он любил внимание, любил находиться в его центре. Любил впечатлять и очаровывать. И поэтому, чувствовал за всю жизнь на себе бесконечное количество взглядов — от праздных прохожих, до любовников и врагов, и всё равно, всё равно взгляд, который дарит ему сейчас Александр, кажется особенным. Единственным в своем роде. Магнус не решается назвать то, что читается в нем, любовью, но. Он предпочитает не выбирать названий, погружаясь в ощущения, просто купаясь в нём, забирая его себе.

Алек продолжает смотреть. Кивает едва заметно, словно самому себе, но Магнус видит. Магнус поддаётся. Он немного сгибает ноги в коленях, выгибается, сильнее вдавливая зад в простыни, приподнимаясь лопатками над покрывалом. Сжимает кулаки, облизывает губы — смотри на меня, пожалуйста, смотри. Смотри, как сильно я хочу тебя.

Алек оказывается совсем близко, неуловимым глазу движением — руна скорости, руна выносливости — что еще?

Усаживается, подгибая колени, совсем близко. 

Он прикасается кончиками пальцев вдоль края линии ребер, словно проверяя, как делает это со своими стрелами перед боем, и это могло бы быть даже унизительно, но только возбуждает сильнее. Его пальцы — горячие и сухие. Он останавливает едва ощутимое движение у Магнуса над сердцем, касается тыльной стороной указательного пальца, словно пылинку стирает. Переносит руку к его лицу. Скулы, нос, подбородок. Магнус чувствует себя умирающим от жажды в пустыне — в двух шагах от оазиса. Ему слишком нравится происходящее, чтобы что-то испортить. Нравится такой Алек. Магнус отомстит позже.

Алек осторожно берет его лицо в ладонь, задевая большим пальцем губы. Ноги Магнуса разъезжаются чуть в стороны инстинктивно, и он почти касается бедром колена Алека. Да. Он знает, что ждать уже совсем не долго.

Рука на лице Магнуса остается неподвижной, пока другая касается соска, чуть царапает его ногтями, растирает, сдавливает. Александр — очень хороший ученик. Магнус немного волнуется, не превзойдет ли он своего учителя. Через минуту — Магнус не может больше связно думать.

Алек нависает над ним, удерживаясь на коленях, обеими руками ласкает, изучает его, ищет самые чувствительные точки. Проводит по шее, пробует прикосновениями ключицы, плечи, грудь. Магнус так хочет поцеловать его. Магнус облизывает губы, ловит шальную, пьяную улыбку Алека глазами. Тот сидит между его колен, все еще прикасаясь только руками, то замирая, то ускоряясь, обдавая его тело жаром от кончиков ушей до поясницы. Магнус видит, чувствует — Алек тоже уже давно хочет большего. Но он упрямый парень, самый упрямый, кого Магнус только знает. Он продолжает пытку. Сжимает соски Магнуса, мягко, горячо, правильно. Обхватывает его шею, удерживая на месте — не прикосновение даже, намек. Член Магнуса дергается. Он так много готов позволить этому парню. И вдруг он понимает зачем. Палец проходится по небольшой впадинке на его животе там, где мог бы быть пупок, нежно, невесомо, потом сильнее, и Магнус содрогается всем телом. Слишком интимно. Слишком хорошо. Он не сразу понимает, что тихо стонет.

— Ш-ш, — повторяет Алек, и даже на этом коротком звуке его голос звучит хриплым, глубоким, умоляющим. Магнус хочет его так сильно. На этот раз Алек не отнимает пальца от его губ, другой рукой немного сжимая бедро. Надавливает на нижнюю, совсем легко, одновременно с этим мягко раздвигая его ноги шире, плавно сгибая в коленях. По лицу Алека видно, что он не знает, куда хочет смотреть больше, его грудь часто вздымается, а тренировочная футболка без рукавов мокрая от пота — все это Магнус отмечает в долю секунды, будто вдруг его сознание снова становится целым, позволяя увидеть всю картинку. Он знает — все это для него. Знает: лучший подарок, который он может сделать сейчас своему ангелу, — быть эгоистичным. Магнус согласен. Сейчас.

Он прикрывает губы, втягивая его палец в рот. Касается языком. Сначала не торопясь, пробуя, но почти сразу мягко начинает посасывать подушечку. Он так давно хотел этого. Втягивает палец в рот глубже, по вторую фалангу, чуть приподнимая голову, чувствует, как хватка на его бедре становится жестче, обводит языком. Снова приоткрывает рот, прося о большем, и Алек добавляет еще один палец, сначала замирая, а после начиная медленно трахать рот Магнуса двумя пальцами. Магнус не удерживается, стонет, когда Алек издает тихий, задушенный звук (он знает, у него умелый язык, Алек имеет право знать тоже). Он потирает подбородок Магнуса большим пальцем, поощряя, поддерживая ритм, подается немного вперед. Пальцы его второй руки кружат по внутренней стороне бедра Магнуса, задевают безволосую, чувствительную мошонку, чуть давят на основание члена. Прекрасные, ловкие, сильные пальцы Александра. Его прошибает острой вспышкой удовольствия, и он стонет сквозь сомкнутые на пальцах губы. Черт, он почти готов кончить вот так.

— Магнус, тише, тише, еще немного, — шепчет и медленно вынимает влажные пальцы из его рта, и тот раздвигает ноги так широко как может. — Магнус.

Алек выдыхает шумно и очень медленно. Смещает руку с бедра на истекающий смазкой член, со всей нежностью проводя пальцами от основания до самой головки, прижимает его к животу Магнуса. Прохладными от остывающей на воздухе слюны пальцами другой руки прижимается к его входу. Массирует, надавливая на горячие края ануса ритмичными сильными движениями, все еще не проникая. Магнус подается навстречу. Он столько думал об этих пальцах. Столько думал о них в себе, о том, на что они могут быть способны.

Алек проникает средним пальцем всего на фалангу, не сменяя ритма, чувствуя. Магнус может сразу принять больше, он хочет принять, но пытка продолжается. Он открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Алек любуется им. Любуется тем, как его собственные пальцы почти проникают в Магнуса. Он выглядит великолепно. Вдруг его член обхватывает горячая ладонь, и внутрь проникают сразу два пальца, сразу глубже. Алек трахает его пальцами, почти поверхностно, жесткими, короткими толчками, и Магнус готов кричать. Вдруг все почти останавливается, Алек вынимает пальцы, прижимая только большой к его анусу, отнимает руку от члена, и Магнус снова смотрит на него в неосознанном ужасе. 

— Нет, — звучит больше похоже на полустон-полувыход, и Алек только качает головой. Он приподнимается на коленях, облегчая доступ к одному из карманов своих ужасных синих штанов, и Магнусу становится очевидно, что тот возбужден не меньше его самого. Тихий щелчок отвлекает его внимание от выпуклости на штанах Алека, и затуманенное сознание вдруг позволяет понять, что происходит. Магнус рассмеялся бы, если бы мог. Он непременно посмеется потом.

↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑↓↑

Алек смазывает пальцы быстро и методично. Капает немного смазки на разгоряченный анус Магнуса, на его подрагивающий член, еще секунду рассматривая полученную картинку, запоминая ее, и это почти слишком остро. А потом Магнус получает то, чего так хотел.

Алек вставляет сразу два пальца, резким толчком почти на всю длину, проводит по его члену слитным движением, всей ладонью, отвлекая, давая привыкнуть. И начинает мягко дрочить, медленно растягивая, почти не вынимая из него пальцы, проворачивая их, раздвигая, проходя глубже. Кажется, Магнус извивается на постели, кажется, подается навстречу. Когда Алек добирается до его простаты, он усиливает и хватку на члене. Движения внутри и вокруг него становятся более резкими, четкими. Алек так глубоко. Магнусу нужно больше. Кажется, что-то из этого он говорит вслух. 

Он не может сообразить, в какой конкретно момент Алек добавляет третий палец. Этого почти достаточно. Магнус многое представлял о пальцах Алека, многому хотел его научить, но не думал, что эти пальцы окажутся не только сильными и такими приятными внутри, но еще изобретательными и умелыми. Алек трахает его жестко и самозабвенно, идеально сочетая оба ритма, потирая головку большим пальцем одной руки, большим пальцем другой обводя края ануса, поднимаясь к мошонке. Постоянно попадая по той самой точке внутри. 

— Александр, сладкий мой, — хочется кричать, но шепчет Магнус. Он понимает, что сорвал голос. Когда? — Еще немного, еще, вот так, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Александр. — У него слишком давно не было никого настолько желанного, никого — так. Дело не только в этом.

Алек выполняет все его просьбы. Ускоряется, немного меняет угол проникновения, и это, это — лучше, чем идеально. Наполненный, обессиленный, иступленный Магнус кричит. Алек додрачивает ему и продолжает двигаться внутри, не сбавляя темп, пока он кончает. Шепчет что-то, но Магнус не может разобрать слов.

После, через несколько минут, все еще полностью одетый Алек разворачивает его на бок, вытягиваясь в полный рост рядом. Притягивает в осторожные объятия, стараясь не слишком касаться гиперчувствительного после оргазма тела Магнуса, но давая необходимый контакт. Дает отдышаться совсем немного и наконец целует. Поцелуй выходит дьявольски нежным. Магнус отвечает тон в тон.

Еще через несколько минут он наконец-то приходит в себя, вспоминая, что оба были слишком заняты, чтобы позаботиться о самом Алеке.

— Александр, — игриво начинает он, заглядывая парню в глаза, — я мог бы...

Алек обрывает его слова коротким смущенным смешком. Магнус приподнимает бровь, и тот только смеется еще раз, теперь краснея всерьез. Когда он, наконец, удостаивает Магнуса ответом:

— Очень. Чувствительные. Руки.

У Магнуса пунктик на пальцах Алека. И он абсолютно счастлив по этому поводу.


End file.
